


Whisper, Louder, Bang

by thoughtless_dreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Trainees Squad - Freeform, A lot of hormones happening, Anal Sex, Apparently it's Eremin Week?, Armin is a kinky little minx, But I regret nothing, Eren likes it, Explicit Language, Happy Eremin Week, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jean and Eren can't stop dicking at each other, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, like a lot, so much sex, these tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtless_dreamer/pseuds/thoughtless_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Eren wasn't grateful to have a roof over his head.  Three square meals a day and security were the foremost reasons he, Mikasa and Armin joined the military in the first place.  Joining had been synonymous with survival.  What Eren hated, was the need to be discreet with Armin.  In bed.  The thing was, things just couldn't go on like this much longer.  As in: this was going to happen.  Tonight.  With or without an audience.  The reaction isn't particularly the one they were expecting, though.  Eremin, plus a couple of all too eager voyeurs à la The 104th Trainees Squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper, Louder, Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this I CAN'T believe I wrote this I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS but here it is, it happened, it happened so quickly and so fiercely that I didn't stand a chance and yet, somehow, I have zero regrets. Because deep down in my heart Armin is secretly a shameless little minx who thrives for this kind of attention, and well who in their right mind doesn't want a piece of super fine Cadet Arlert? 
> 
> Welcome to the AoT/SnK fandom writing club to me, _geezus._
> 
> Dedicated to Mary and Sammi, because they told me to put this here and I wouldn't have without them because I'm shyyy 
> 
> ~~p.s. idk bout you guys but I like to just close my eyes and age them all up because I write this stuff and then I quite belatedly remember Terrible Things like Cannon Ages and I laugh and nope they're totally legal in this fic unless that's your thing whatareyoutalkingabout~~

It wasn’t that Eren wasn’t grateful to have a roof over his head.

On the contrary, Eren was earnestly glad to have a place to stay at night, a place to keep his things and a corner and bed to call his own. He, Armin, and Mikasa hadn’t really had anything of the sort ever since the attack on Shiganshina and the miserable years between their escape and joining the military.

After all—three square, guaranteed meals a day and a sense of security were two of the foremost reasons that they’d joined the military in the first place.

For them, joining the military had been synonymous with survival. 

And survive they did – and grow, and learn, and build trust with their peers, whom they would one day fight side by side with when they finally graduated and went out beyond the prison that was the walls.

Eren was desperately glad to have a bed – a bunk of his own, one that he shared with Armin, a place that was safe – but.

Well.

If there was one thing Eren Jaeger resents more than anything about being in the barracks, sleeping amongst others, it is the need to be discreet at night.

Now, with a cabin full of teenage boys, there’s some level of understanding that has to be given – what with hormones running rampant, and tensions running high. 

A basic degree of reluctant acceptance has to be established, and if getting off means less fights or snapping at one another, then so be it. It’s just common decency to keep quiet, and for others not to bring anything up aside from the occasional jibe or two. 

This isn't the problem. No. 

What Eren hates is the need to be discreet _with Armin._

In Eren’s mind, there isn’t anything more erotic than hearing the pretty sounds Armin makes just for him. Being with Armin is amazing—touching and being touched by his best friend, his first love, the only love he’d ever known and feels overwhelmingly blessed to know he will ever want.

But lately, the sole sensory of touch just doesn’t feel like nearly enough.

The occasional desperate, fumbling hand jobs in the dark at night barely do anything to tide them over, and Eren's sure that, between the two of them, he isn't’t the only one jerked awake in the morning to scramble outside for their excruciatingly daily morning exercises feeling more than a little jilted, losing out on the opportunity to wake up with just his boyfriend.

What they get isn't _nearly_ enough--it's just a tease, just an unsatisfying taste of what they know they really want, what they _could_ have.

Still, Eren can’t help but find his knee bouncing with anticipation tonight as he waits for the rest of the boys to clean their plates, eyes locked on the creamy sliver of skin of Armin’s side that peeks out as he bends over to straighten a buckle on his leg.

Eren swears he catches a bright, summer blue peering coyly form the corner of the blond’s eye as he settles back, tugging his shirt down and smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

For once, Instructor Keith Shadis doesn’t seem to come hollering to send them scrambling to their bunks fast enough.

The cool rush of air from the chilly night comes as a relief, cooling Eren’s warm body as he steps out the door of the canteen to made a beeline for their cabin. Voices rose behind him as the rest of the trainees made their way out of the dining hall but he finds himself walking alone, seeing as he’d practically been the first to leave. 

Which was probably for the best, with the amount of pent up, frustrated energy that he was exuding. The relative silence was more than welcome.

He’s alone until he’s not; until he feels someone quietly fall into step beside him, the familiar presence sending a shiver of heat rushing up his spine. 

Armin’s fingertips almost innocently brush almost shyly against his own.

He knows better, though. Armin is _not_ innocent, _nor_ shy about what he wants, the minx.

“My top bunk or your bottom one?” Armin murmurs, and the soft lilt in his voice is nearly enough to stop Eren in his tracks and throw Armin down to the ground right then and there. 

Thank God for the military principle of self-discipline that had been the very first thing drilled into him over a year ago.

Instead of giving into his desires, Eren thinks he shows a rather tremendous amount of self restraint: clenching his fists as he draws a slow, shuddering breath and clears his throat before speaking, proud of the way his voice does not waver. 

“Mine,” he says, and then leans in close to whisper into Armin’s ear as the sound of Connie’s raucous laughter and Jean’s angry voice (overpowering Marco’s softer, gentle mediating tone) moves closer. 

From here, it would merely look like they were having one of their private conversations.

Nothing at all like what Eren was saying instead.

“I want you under me, in my bed,” he said, tucking a strand of blond hair back behind Armin’s ear and letting his nails graze down his neck, pleased at the way the possessive words and touch make Armin bite his lip against a not-quite moan before his steps quicken.

It makes Eren feel oddly, slightly better, yet somehow strangely worse as he watches the small blond hightail it for the cabin to get there first, his own far more impressive resolve crumbling.

After all, if Armin is feeling this high strung, Eren wasn’t going crazy, thinking it’d been far too long.

It _had_ been far too long.

Thankfully, it isn’t unusual for the boys to fall asleep in one another’s beds, or to huddle there late into the night—and with Eren and Armin having been best friends far longer than when they arrived to the training corps, no one has ever looked twice when the lithe blond slipped into Eren’s bunk, or Eren clambered up into Armin’s in the middle of the night. 

So it doesn’t even turn any heads when soft pants and bitten moans echoed in the confined spaces – after all, boys were boys, and there wasn’t any harm in lending a much-needed hand from time to time, right? It wasn’t like some of the cadets who had just met for the first time here didn’t help each other out. What were best friends for?

Unfortunately, thanks to an atmosphere killer called common decency, Eren isn’t entirely sure how well it’d go over if he had Armin the way he wanted.

Well. No.

Actually, that wasn’t true. 

It wasn’t Armin he’d have to worry about, if he had him the way he wanted--Shadis would fucking kill them for waking up the entirety of the training corps. 

It was just...

Eren honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without fucking his boyfriend. It’d already been over a year since they’d gotten here, and while they were still too fresh and scared to do much of anything for the first six months, they’d finally settled in by the second half, and while Eren would never get tired of getting Armin off…

God, he misses being inside him, having him, _marking_ him… there isn’t anything in the world that feels better than being with Armin and he _misses it,_ damnit. They’d managed to sneak off together into the woods a grand total of three times, and while they’d been amazing, the lingering fear of being caught hanging over their heads hadn’t been pleasant.

Plus, Armin bruises easily, and Eren had felt horrible after seeing what the rocks on the ground did to his back when they’d clambered to their feet to head back. The marks hadn’t been easy to explain away when they all showered together, either.

Thankfully, if Shadis is strict about getting the trainees up and moving in the morning, he isn’t any less strict when it comes to lights out. 

Predictably, Eren and Armin barely have time to shuffle impatiently where they lay curled up on Eren’s bed after washing the day’s grime away before Shadis is hollering for them to  
 _“go to fuck to sleep, you ungrateful runts.”_

Dark and quiet swallows the cabin almost instantly, the usual chatter and story swapping and laughter replaced with low murmurs, and the shifting of sheets, blankets, and bodies as people settle in for the night. 

Eren feels Armin’s breath hitch beside him, where he is laying carefully flat on his back while Eren lies curled up loosely with his back to him. He’s spent the last few minutes of light busily engaged in a very important, silent, frosty stare down with Jean where he lays glowering right back from across the room. 

Eren swears he felt his heart stutter before skipping into an excited patter as he turns over to look at his best friend, waiting patiently for his eyes to adjust to the dark. 

His lips curve into a soft smile reserved for just Armin and Mikasa as he takes in big, blue eyes staring right back at him, and he mouths more than breathes a soft _hey,_ smile breaking into a grin when Armin _hi’s_ right back at him with a sweet smile of his own.

Eren slides a hand up and under Armin’s loose sleep shirt, and he revels in the muscle that’s built up over the months, lips parting in a huff of laughter as the sinewy muscles flex beneath his tickling touch. 

Armin’s head falls back into the pillows as he lets out a slow, shivery breath, already trapping a lip between his teeth to stifle the sounds that Eren will inevitably pull from his throat. 

Because Armin, bless his shy, soft-spoken heart, is ridiculously loud in bed. 

They’d both been so sure that it would be something that would change over time, as they shared their firsts together – Armin had been incredibly insecure about it, and Eren had, obviously, gotten off on the sounds.

But then their first time turned into the third, which turned into the tenth, which eventually turned into countless escapades and, well—

Armin stayed loud.

Which, truth be told, was the _fucking biggest turn-on_ cum ego-boost, in Eren’s opinion.

However, it was not good for their communal living situation.

But tonight, seeing Armin practically chewing his lower lip to oblivion as Eren simply kissed down his neck…it made something within him rear its ugly head with possessive fury. 

It had been ages since Eren had had Armin, longer since he’d had him _properly,_ and the thought dawns over him, not particularly sudden nor startling, that this sort of living arrangement just isn’t going to work with his— _their_ —needs. Ever.

They are simply going to move from _this_ communal spot, to _another._ From graduating military training in a matter of months, to official military barracks, and then—

Well, it isn’t exactly as if the survey corps has a surplus of happily retired soldiers. 

_What the fuck are they waiting around for?_

Armin gave a startled gasp as Eren unceremoniously picks himself up from where he had been tucked gingerly against his side to plop right on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Eren,” Armin hisses, his voice wavering warily, eyes wide and impossibly blue as they stare up into Eren’s. “What are you _do--_ ”

“I can’t fucking do this anymore,” Eren mutters simply—but then his eyes widen even more than Armin’s at the horrified, crestfallen look dawning over Armin’s face, and then he’s tumbling over his own words to clarify. 

“Shit, no, Armin, that's not—I meant, I didn’t--” 

A soft snort from beneath him makes Eren blink down rapidly into Armin’s undeniably relieved, but amused face. 

“I get it, you idiot,” Armin sighs quietly, but even though he’s smiling, it’s irrefutably tinged with frustration.

“Eren, we just… we _can’t,_ we’re not…” he trails off helplessly, and the silent _“alone”_ is as loud as if he’d shouted it, with the way his eyes dart toward the space in the darkness Eren was staring down Jean just moments before; where Marco is curled up above him in his bunk; where Connie and Reiner and Bertholdt and their friends are all quietly lying.

Eren lets out an angry sound, before he decides:

“Fuck it. Let them hear.”

Armin freezes beneath him, leaving Eren suddenly worried that he’s pushed his small boyfriend too far. 

“… _Excuse me?”_

Eren strains to sound as confident as he wants to. It is imperative that he does.

How successful he is means the difference between Armin and his own hand. And he really, _really_ wants Armin. Like a _lot._

“So what if they’re listening? What are they gonna do? I _want_ you,” Eren’s voice breaks, and as hard as Armin may have valiantly tried to stay still, he can’t possibly control the way he’s growing hard against his boyfriend’s thigh at the suggestion—and his undeniable interest gives Eren the push he needs to keep talking.

“I want you so fucking _bad_ , Armin, I can’t stand it. I wanna fuck you, _now,_ ” he whispers into his best friend’s ear, and if Armin was frozen before, he’s melting now, shuddering desperately and clutching at Eren’s shoulders before he crashes their mouths together with a desperate noise that sounds suspiciously like Eren’s name, muffling his voice between their lips.

Eren sighs his relief heavily through his nose, unwilling to break their heated kiss, and he tangles his hands into Armin’s hair, silky strands that he can’t get enough of—and the wet sounds their mouths make as they move against each other’s are sinfully loud in the quiet of the cabin. But Eren’s too far-gone to give a flying fuck and he starts practically fucking his boyfriend’s mouth with his tongue, eliciting muffled whimper after whimper.

Eren’s hands shove themselves roughly beneath Armin’s shirt, and the blond squirms beneath him, doing his best to help shove it off up over his head. They get impatient halfway there, and for a while Armin just lets the shirt pin his arms over his head as they return to their fierce kisses. 

Armin’s figure is so prone and vulnerable underneath him that Eren can’t help but take the golden opportunity to slide his hands down Armin’s toned waist as he drags his teeth along Armin’s lips, trailing them lightly down his throat to sink down into Armin’s collarbone.

It’s nowhere _near_ low enough for the standard issue uniforms they wear to cover the mark. 

It’s the most blatant sign of ownership Eren’s made in ages.

That drags a high, breathy keen of _“Eren”_ from Armin’s throat that reverberates loudly in the dark room.

If the room had been quiet before, it’s impossibly silent now, save for Armin’s hitched breaths and the soft, slick sounds of Eren’s mouth as he sucks a dark, red mark into the delicate curve of his boyfriend’s neck.

Armin’s clearly still trying to keep his gasps and moans to a minimum, especially after that outburst; but it’s as though now that he’s got permission to let go a little bit, he’s slipping sliding _plummeting_ past the point of no return, and there’s no helping it. 

Not that Eren would change that for the world.

Eren kisses a slow, hot wet trail down from Armin’s clavicle to his nipple, and even slapping a hand over Armin’s mouth can’t quite quell the moan rising in his throat. 

The blond arches into the attention, eyes clenching tightly shut in mortification as the mattress protests loudly, squeaking loudly beneath him when he plants his feet against the bedding to garner enough leverage to arch up towards Eren’s wicked mouth. 

“Ngh…hahh…g- _god_ , Eren,” Armin half whispers, half whines, his words ending in a shrill sound as Eren’s mouth closes over the hardened bud. And Eren can’t believe how fucking sensitive Armin is all over again, that it’s been so long that he’s practically a blushing virgin a second time around—and he’s actually furious he’s had to leave him so untouched for so long, but he intends to make it up to him twofold tonight – he won’t leave a single stretch of skin untouched.

“Armin, god, you’re so hot,” Eren groans against Armin’s slick skin where he’s mouthing at the areola teasingly, only letting his teeth and tongue graze against the hardened nub every so often, reveling in the full bodied shudder reaction it garners from the slender blond every time.

Eren eventually moves onto the other one, not wanting to let any part of Armin feel neglected, but he drags a possessive hand up to fondle the slick, hardened bud with his thumb and forefinger, drawing a weak groan from Armin as he squirms beneath his boyfriend’s weight, torn between leaning into his touches only to ultimately grow louder, or pull away to quiet down and catch his breath.

Eren doesn’t deign to give him that choice, and instead slides a hand down the front of Armin’s loose pants to close his fingers around his boyfriend’s already weeping cock. 

Armin bucks into the touch with a soft cry, and he must have worked his shirt off all the way at some point, because now his nails scramble up to bite pleasantly into Eren’s shoulders where he’s clutching for dear life, gasping Eren’s name into his ear over and over reverently.

“Oh, god, oh, Eren, _Eren, **please,**_ ” Armin begs softly, helplessly, eyes fluttering and his lashes tickle Eren’s neck where his face is tucked against his neck in a futile attempt to stay quiet. 

“Please,” he whispers fervently, “Please, _please_ touch me, Eren, I want you to touch me _inside_ , I-I want--” he breaks off suddenly, wide eyed and embarrassed as a startled, badly stifled groan echoes in the room _**that was certainly not him**_.

Armin’s mouth snaps shut, and his face is scarlet, making his baby blue eyes pop prettily.

Their eyes meet, and Eren’s face is blank for a good few seconds before his lips curl into a possessive smirk, and he leans in to kiss along the shell of Armin’s ear. 

“Told you you’re fucking hot,” he mutters, nipping at the lobe if only to make Armin’s breath catch. “Hot enough for everyone to want a piece of.”

Armin merely goes redder, if possible, but he seems to steal himself before shakily reaching down to grasp Eren’s wrist, biting his lip as he shyly guides Eren’s hand down where it’s resting on his hip beneath his pants, and he moves it steadily lower, lower until he’s pressing his fingertips to his entrance, and Eren can’t help but drop his head to rest on Armin’s shoulder as he groans in pure arousal against Armin’s.

“Fuck, _Armin_ , I _love it_ when you tell me what you want me to do to you,” he says, voice rough with desire, and he pats blindly beneath his pillow with his free hand for the slick they snuck in (but have barely touched), and his hands shake so badly when he’s pouring it into his palm that some of the precious oil drips down to spatter onto Armin’s chest – but beautiful, brilliant Armin just smiles up at him tremulously and gathers it up onto his fingertips before running his fingers down Eren’s aching cock.

“Fuck,” Eren swears again, this time on a gasp, and he groans loudly when Armin suddenly wriggles his way down beneath him to kiss down his stomach, mouthing softly at the soft trail of dark hair that leads down to his twitching erection. 

“Armin, _ohgod_ , it’s like your mouth was _made_ to suck cock,” he moans, forgetting the initial plan to _just do it_ when Armin takes him into his mouth—because Armin gets off on that kind of talk, shocking as it is. 

Sure enough, a weak, desperate gasp escapes Armin’s mouth as he suckles at the head of Eren’s cock, loosing himself in sucking his boyfriend off. The brunet tilts his head back as pleasure hits him hard and fast, the wet sounds of Armin’s mouth working his length only sparking the pleasure hotter. 

A frustrated sound caught somewhere between an incredulous snort and a painfully aroused groan to his left jerks Eren back to the present, and he shoots a glare across the room, his eyes narrowing at the familiar grumbling voice.

“We know you’re listening, so if you wanna get in on this, by all means, speak up,” Eren invites loudly, smugly, because besides the irritated sound, it’s suddenly far too quiet for a group of rowdy boys to be sleeping.

“It’s not like you’re giving us a fucking _choice_ , Jaeger,” Jean immediately snaps back, angrily, if shakily. “Unless you’re saying you’ll let me ask you to _fucking shut up_ , because by _all means, please do, **no one**_ wants to hear tha--”

“Kirschtein, _please,_ ” Reiner scoffs from across the room, though his voice is a good octave lower than Eren’s ever heard it, and there’s a lazy, slick, familiar sliding sound that makes him shiver. 

“Arlert sounds fucking gorgeous--it’s a godsend if I ever heard one when they get off. God knows the rest of us haven’t gotten enough action in months. Let them fucking enjoy themselves.”

Eren is oddly touched by Reiner’s defense, and makes a note he doesn’t quite think he’ll remember even a minute later to be actively nicer to him—though in his defense, he hasn’t gotten blown in (weeks? Months?) and he’s pretty sure Armin’s sucking his brain out in some very creative ways.

“What if I don’t want to hear them going at it, Braun?” Jean whines, but there’s definitely a note of frustrated tension in his voice, and it’s enough to make Armin falter in surprise even where he’s hiding beneath Eren, doing his best to ignore that _this conversation is actually happening, really? **right now?**_ “Fuck, I don’t want to listen to _Jaeger_ get off--”

“Then fucking don’t _listen_ to Eren—hey, Eren, can you suck _Armin_ off?” comes a rushed, eager plea from Connie’s bunk, and the request makes Armin pull away spluttering after Eren’s cock gives a notable twitch at the suggestion, hitting the back of his throat. 

Eren gives his an apologetic look, but his eyes are dark with interest as Armin pulls the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe the saliva away, though his lips are still slick and swollen from swallowing Eren down, and he looks gorgeously debouched.

Connie’s suggestion suddenly sounds like the best idea Eren’s heard in ages.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Eren breathes, and he doesn’t think it’s loud enough for anyone to hear – but then he hears someone (Bertholdt?) moan a soft, shuddering “oh _fuck,_ that, _do **that.**_ ” 

Eren grins down wickedly into Armin’s flushed, speechless face, excitement curling hot and tight low in his belly and he obligingly moves to pin Armin’s hands by his sides, kissing his way wetly down Armin’s stomach, making sure to hit each and every sensitive spot he knows on the way down, eliciting a whimper or keen with each detour he makes from the beeline to his twitching cock.

The murmurs of approval and excitement in the cabin easily overpower Jean’s grumbles.

And to think, they’d been all set to _rush this._

Finally, his head is buried between Armin’s legs, nuzzling the hollow of Armin’s thigh with his nose before he ducks down to drag the flat of his tongue over Armin’s perineum, making the smaller boy cry out weakly.

“Why don’t you tell them how much you love it, how you get off when I fuck you?” Eren murmurs against Armin’s skin, loving the heady taste on his tongue, having missed it desperately, and he suddenly can’t get enough. 

He gently pushes Armin’s legs open wider, nudging them patiently apart again when they instinctively try to shyly close and he grasps his soft thighs lightly, holding them open as he laves at Armin’s balls even as he awaits the stuttering blond’s answer. 

He smiles against his flushed skin, loving the way his boyfriend wraps his legs around his shoulders in a silent plea for more. “Let them know how good I can fuck you?”

“ _Ohgod_ , Eren,” Armin moans weakly, head thumping back against the pillows, one hand tangling in his own hair to tug at the blond strands while he presses his other arm over his eyes, sucking in a breath and holding it. 

After a beat, though, he obediently starts to whisper his pleasure, voice barely above a whisper until it cracks into something a little louder. “I-…God, I l-love it when you…l-lick my balls, Eren, _God_ —it feels s-s-so g- _good_ when you¬—hngh—s-suck them into your mouth and—¬ha _ **ah**_ , s-swallow d-downnn, _ohjustlike **that**_ ,” Armin pants, hands flying helplessly down to fist into Eren’s hair as he mouths along the base of his shaft. 

“I l-love it when y-you take your t-time licking up..f…from the bottom to the top of my… of my co--a- _ahh_!” Armin jerks as Eren pops the head into his mouth and sucks, and he thrashes a little, tugging harder than he means to on the brunet strands curled tight between his fingers but it only pulls a muffled groan of pure arousal from Eren’s throat. 

The cabin isn’t anything near quiet anymore; with Reiner and Connie’s shameless requests for a show, it’s as if a dam’s broken down, and the room fills with quiet, stifled moans and sighs, and the not-quite furtive sounds of jerking off.

“D’ya love this, Armin?” Eren hums as he licks and kisses along the vein along the underside of Armin’s shaft, and he drags a sob of pleasure from his lover’s lips with each brush of his lips against the sensitive, heated skin. “D’ya like being whored out like this? Letting all our friends jerk off to the thought of fucking you?”

Armin lets out a keen, and he shudders badly beneath Eren, throwing his head back as his cock jerks hard beneath Eren’s lips and tongue, and the brunet smiles wickedly, tonguing at the ridge of the head and dragging a harsh cry from the blond. 

A loud, high-pitched “oh _my **god**_ ” rises above the other quiet groans that follow Armin’s outcry, and it’s enough to make Eren pause in his ministrations, the head of Armin’s cock still held loosely in his mouth as he lazily glances over to Jean’s bunk where—sure enough—he can just make out Marco’s big brown eyes staring back, eyes fixed on the two of them; or, more accurately, on Eren’s mouth. 

Eren doesn’t blame him. Armin’s always freely admired the way Eren’s mouth looks stretched around his cock, and when he glances up to see Armin’s reaction, sure enough the blond’s propped himself up on shaking arms to try and get a good glimpse of Eren, his trim chest heaving in shallow gasps as Eren teases him to the edge and back.

“Eren _please,_ ” Armin blurts out shrilly, nearly sobbing with frustration and too far gone with desire to remember to keep his voice down as Eren pulls away suddenly from where Armin had been fucking his mouth with shallow thrusts of his hips. Eren merely licks his lips and smirks down at his teary boyfriend, and joins their mouths together, letting the other boy taste himself as he reaches down to fondle Armin’s balls lightly. 

Armin kisses back briefly before he breaks away with a whine, spit stringing between their lips until it breaks to spatter, slick and shiny, against his lower lip. “I want to cum,” he begs, breathless and shameless. “I want to cum _so badly—_ ”

“But Armin,” Eren says in a voice of mock innocence, brushing Armin’s slick bangs out of his eyes tenderly and brushing his lips against his forehead, murmuring so softly he can practically hear the other boys straining to hear, “no one’s told me how they want to hear you cum yet.”

There’s another brief moment of heavy silence before there’s a cacophony of splutters and a rise in the sound of frantic sliding and stroking.

“God _damn_ , fuck him, Jaeger-” comes Reiner’s throaty voice, but it’s muffled and almost distracted. 

“Make him scream.”

“Fuck him til he _can’t._ ”

Armin shudders hard below him all of the sudden, and Eren immediately pulls back to search his face, teal eyes intent as he makes sure Armin’s okay, that he wants this – and he feels his heart pick up again at the way Armin’s face is screwed up in pleasure as his cock twitches desperately against his belly and Eren finally takes pity on him and strokes him quickly. 

“You really _do_ love this, don’t you?” Eren murmurs, and again all ears are on him. “You love getting off knowing that you’re driving everyone wild. You’re so fucking hard you’re gonna come twice for me tonight, aren’t you?”

There’s a murmur of groans and eager breaths, and all Armin can do it give a halting, shaking nod and a halting “ _yes--anything, just-- **please**_ ” as he bucks into Eren’s hand. 

Eren speeds his strokes as he leans in to nibble down Armin’s neck, mumbling quietly. “I want you to cum for me, Armin. I want you to scream our names, all our name when I get you off. Can you do that for me?” he asks, and chuckles lowly at the way Armin nods frantically, writhing beneath him. 

“For every time I touch you til you cum,” Eren murmurs, “I want you to say someone’s name. But when you cum, you have to _scream mine._ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Armin gasps weakly, eyes fluttering, lashes damp with tears of need, “ _yes._ ”

So Eren strokes him slow and hard, and Armin’s toes curl. “ _Marco,_ ” he gasps out, and is rewarded with a surprised whine across the room that grows into a loud, drawn out moan that breaks off abruptly into the tell tale sounds of fierce, wet, possessive kisses.

Eren’s mouth twitches into a smirk, and he squeezes again. “C- _Connie_ ,” Armin moans, long and low. 

An answering, loud, strangled cry of “Armin, _**fuck** "_ counters him. 

“R-Rei-ahn!-Reiner. Berth--ohhldt,” Armin sobs loud and long, hands fisting in the sheets as his back curves up into a perfect arc, erection throbbing madly in Eren’s hand.

There are twin groans from their bunk, but Berthold’s breath is coming hard and fast between low whimpers – as desperate as Armin’s, Eren faintly realizes, and sure enough when he glances towards the shadowy corner of their shared bunk beds, Reiner’s large, sturdy build is hunched over Berthold’s in the lower bunk, the mattress creaking with each shift back and forth.

“Eren--!” Armin gasps, throwing back his head, “Eren, I c-ca- _can’t_ —I _need_ to-”

“I think you forgot someone, baby,” Eren practically purrs, his voice light and airy and proud, his rough jerking motions slowly to something painfully gentle, and Armin sobs loudly in frustration. “Why don't you let him hear you sing his name? It’s the only time he’ll ever hear it out of you.”

“Oh _fuck you,_ Jaeger,” Jean tries to spit out, but his voice is breathy and halting, and muffled again, suddenly, with what souds like another pair of lips, and suddenly Armin is acutely aware of the badly hidden hope in his voice, and it startles a choked laugh out of him before the sound breaks into a whine when Eren give him a particularly rough stroke.

“Why don’t you give Kirstchien what he wants?”

“J-…Jean,” Armin breathes, face scarlet, and he doesn’t think the sound could possibly carry, but the muffled whine that resounds around the wooden walls and makes Armin shudder beneath his boyfriend tells him differently. 

“I don’t know if he really _heard_ you,” Eren says, trying for casual, but Armin nearly rolls his eyes at the way his lover is scowling into the darkness towards Jean’s bunk, clearly unsatisfied with his rival’s reaction, and he tugs harder than usual at Armin’s cock, making the little blond gasp and twist with pleasure beneath him. “Say it again, Armin?”

“Jean—Jean, _Jean_ , fuck, _**Eren!** "_ Armin wails, and then he cums with a strained scream; hard and sudden, as Jean lets out a shaking shout of “ _fuck!_ ” and Armin bucks up into a shocked Eren’s hand, who snaps out of his daze in time to pump his boyfriend through his orgasm, until he’s nothing more than a quivering mess beneath him.

“Oh fuck, Armin,” Eren whispers, and his voice is low and nearly aroused to the point of pain, “Armin, I wanna be inside you.”

“Please,” Armin whispers between shallow gulps of air that are nearly overpowered by the sounds of breathing and groaning surrounding them. “Please, Eren, _yes._ ”

Eren shifts forward to grope for the vial of slick again, having long since used up the drops they’d used before, but Armin lazily shimmies down to his surprise, and takes him deep in his throat in one smooth motion, and wrings a loud cry of pleasure from Eren’s lips, and he tries not to buck too hard into the incredible silken heat of Armin’s mouth and throat.

“Armin, god, you’re so fucking good with your mouth,” he groans, fingers curling tight into the sheet as Armin pulls off with a lascivious sound, licking his spit slick lips before mouthing along from the tip to base of his cock, nuzzling his balls his with his nose when he reaches the bottom before working his way back up along the other side, wetting his lover as best he can.

It’s sloppy, hot, and the cabin is thick with pent up frustration and tension as they listen to the wet sounds and muffled moans Armin makes and the strangled noises Eren gives in response; so when the lithe blond is he’s satisfied that he’s slicked his boyfriend up as best he can and moves away for the last time with a loud, wet _pop_ , everyone hears the quiet “holy _fuck,_ Armin” from Marco.

Everyone pauses, surprised to hear the sweet, freckled brunet swear so vehemently, and Eren is the first to recover, grinning sharply down into Armin’s wide, hazy blue eyes. 

“See what you do to us, Armin?” he practically croons a he pours a generous amount of oil into one hand, letting it pool there to warm against his heated skin. “You do such bad stuff to us, all of us. Everyone wants a piece of you, you’re so fucking _hot,_ ” he smirks, slickening his fingers liberally.

“But who’s gonna make you scream, Armin?” he asks softly as he leans in, punctuating the question by slipping one finger all the way past the tight ring of muscle up to the second knuckle, dragging a surprised yelp from the blond’s lips that quickly melts into a moan. 

The rest of the cabin goes very still at Armin’s sound at the intrusion, before Connie whispers an eager “ _fucking yes, finally_ ” that sounds caught between relief and frustration – which spurs the rest of their bunkmates into murmurs and rustles as they hang off each and every word. 

“Y-you are,” Armin gulps, letting out an almost disappointed sound as his hips arch a little when he searches for Eren’s touch as the brunet slowly starts to draw his finger out again; he gives a an oddly satisfied, strained whimper when Eren pushes in again, but with two, spreading him open wide, a little too fast. 

Eren can feel the way Armin’s torn between shying away from the strain and pushing closer, and he peppers soft, butterfly light kisses all over Armin’s face. 

“And who’s going to own that pretty ass of yours?” he breathes. “Who’s gonna make you ache for days?”

“You are, Eren, Eren _please,_ ” Armin chokes, already half hard again from Eren’s words, from Eren’s touch inside that has been so sorely missed, and Eren has to breathe in deeply and release a hissing breath through his teeth as he tries not to cum right then and there when Armin squeezes around the three fingers he shoves in almost cruelly (but never cruelly, not really, he’d _never hurt Armin_ ). 

He can’t wait any longer, and Armin must sense it, too, because then Armin is babbling almost incoherently, begging to be touched, to be inside, to do it now; and Eren slicks his cock and grabs Armin’s hips, and thrusts in all the way in one smooth, swift motion.

He feels more than hears the scream rise in Armin’s throat, and Eren swallows it down as he chokes out Armin’s name, leaning in to seal his mouth fiercely against Armin’s, kissing and nipping passionately and groaning loudly, brokenly, into the other boy’s mouth.

The cry Armin makes may be stifled, but judging from the shuddering breaths and moans from around the room, everyone knows what just happened; from the way Connie’s swearing mixes with Marco’s gasp of pure arousal, and Jean’s reluctant groan is just overpowered by a particularly loud whimper from Bertholdt and low moan from Reiner. 

“God, Armin,” Eren chokes out against Armin’s swollen lips, hands running up and down Armin’s pale sides reverently, more than a little overwhelmed. “You feel so--”

“Y-eah, y-you too,” Armin whimpers back, nails digging into Eren’s shoulders as he tossed his head back an his toes curled as he plants his feet firmly against the mattress, chest heaving shallowly as he cants his hips towards Eren’s, gasping sharply at the sudden fullness, the slow burn of that first thrust, and he blinks away the stars that dance over his vision with every tiny shift. 

“Eren—please— _move,_ ” he pants and it’s as if all of Eren’s resolve to wait, to be patient, just breaks, and he pulls back before rocking right back in, again kissing a hot, messy wet trail down Armin’s neck, mouth tracing the wake of bites left before. The other boy keens and throws his head back, nearly knocking it against the headboard.

Eren’s grip moves from their place on Armin’s hips, where finger marks are already beginning to bloom over Armin’s milky skin, down to his thighs, where he grips them to ease them apart even further, and Armin moans at the stretch but let his legs fall over wider invitingly. 

And then Eren shifts closer, and angles deeper, and _Armin **screams.**_

“ _Oh. **Armin.** Fuck, _ ” Eren pants, eyes widening even as they lose focus, going dark with arousal as his pupils dilate. He stares down at his boyfriend with awe, drinking in his flushed face, slick skin and teary blue eyes peering through sticky blond bangs, gazing right back up at him, pretty plump, red lips parting in another, hoarse cry of pleasure as Eren grinds into him again, _right there_ , and Eren snaps.

And by the sounds of it, Eren registers distantly, so does Connie—though he looses it with a stuttered groan of Armin’s name under his breath.

Eren slides his hands under Armin’s thighs, hiking his legs up so that they wrap around his waist, and he begins thrusting into the other teen roughly, desperately, showering kisses and breathless words of praise all over Armin’s heated skin, drowning in ever gasp, every moan, every breathless whisper of his name.

“Eren, Eren _harder_ , oh _ **oh**_ , Eren please,” Armin is sobbing hoarsely, voice cracking badly with every thrust, and he turns his cheek to press into the cool of his pillow, hands grappling for purchase at the nape of Eren’s sweat slick neck. “Eren you feel, feel sogood _so **good**_ inside me, I-I,” Armin hiccups, another rush of pleasure up his spine making him jerk and shudder beneath Eren’s lithe frame, and Eren _groans_ as he feels precome dribble between their bodies, where Armin’s aching erection is trapped between the flat, toned muscle of their abs.

From the sounds of it, Reiner and Bertholdt are completely gone in their own little bubble—and the same goes for the others, from Marco’s wet pants and Jean’s soft groans, muffled no doubt by biting down into soft, freckled skin. 

Eren is all too happy to have Armin’s undivided attention to himself, and so he buries his face into the crook of Armin’s neck, whispering hotly against Armin’s skin.

“Did you miss this, Armin? Miss me, miss me inside you?” he nearly growls against the column of Armin’s throat, and the sharp inhale Armin gives is aroused beyond measure.

“ _Yes,_ ” Armin pants, nodding feverishly and rubbing his cheek hazily against Eren’s, until their mouths find each other again, and Eren bites his words into Armin’s mouth, his thrusts gradually speeding up until they’re merely grinding against each other, driving each other to the edge almost faster than they can bear.

“I missed being inside you, fucking you, making you mine,” Eren rambles, and he knows his mouth is running off on its own but he can’t help it, has missed being with Armin _so much_ and everything feels so damned good – _**Armin** feels so damned good _– and his words are possessive and barely strung together but Armin shivers with every murmur, every kiss, every touch, like he knows, like he knows exactly what Eren can’t put into words, until finally they’re perched at the edge, practically rutting together.__

"God, Armin—” Eren gasps, thrusting once, _twice—oh,_ and he’s so close, too close, so he wraps his fingers around Armin’s dripping cock and pumps him in time-- “ _love you_." 

And then Armin’s spine curves into a perfect arch with a soft, broken scream of Eren’s name as his orgasm hits him without any further warning. Hot, sticky ribbons of cum are staining Eren’s fingers, spattering over his belly, and the breathless babbles of “ _Eren_ ” and “love you, _love you too, love you **so much** …!_” as the blond’s body tightens around him is just about too much. 

The room is filled with gasps and moans and swears and wet, slick noises as Armin’s pleasure crests and reaches its peak, and Eren is only briefly distracted by the unmistakable sound of Marco sobbing a loud “ _ohJean_ **oh** ” before soft, trembling hands cups his face, and Armin drags him down into a searing kiss that finally tips him over.  
the  
Edge. 

Eren muffles a loud, rough cry into Armin’s mouth as his climax crashes over him like a wave, and then he’s coming, _coming_ , harder and longer than he can remember in _months_ , and Armin _perfect amazing Armin_ milks every last drop out of him, until Eren collapses, boneless, on top of his small boyfriend, drawing twin ‘ _oofs_ ’ from them. 

__Then, there’s only the ragged sound of panting filling the room, and the tension and excitement that filled the cabin only mere moments before is drained away – replaced with an exhausted but pleasant silence as the teens catch their breath, overwhelmed and winded from the experience._ _

__It’s pleasantly calm._ _

Until a slow clap resounds around the wooden cabin, starting with a whistle from what Eren can only hazily decide is his left, where Reiner is—until it’s joined in with a much more exaggerated one to his right, which makes his nose scrunch up because that would be the stupid _horseface_ across the way and there’s smattering of chuckles and murmurs all around— 

__But the tiny, breathless laugh and the shy kiss to his nose draws his attention right back to where it should be._ _

To Armin’s tired, _sparkling_ blue eyes smiling up at him, where they pop against the bright pink flush of his hot cheeks. 

__To Armin’s bruised, love bitten body, lax and content beneath his, still thrumming with energy as they come down from their high, and Eren groans as he slowly, carefully pulls out of him, watching with dark, interested eyes as his cum slowly seeps out of his lover, making him blush and swat at his shoulder in mild retaliation._ _

__“You’re so pretty, Armin,” Eren blurts out before he realizes he’s saying it, and though a blush creeps over his face as Armin’s eyes widen before crinkling with a giggle, and he lifts a hand to brush Eren’s damp fringe out of his eyes, he doesn’t take it back._ _

He means it, absolutely. 

"Thank you, Eren,” Armin says, earnestly, if not hoarsely, but Eren hears the many unspoken words broadcasted plain as day in those sleepy blue eyes. 

_Thank you for this. Thank you for being mine. For having me. For loving me. For letting me love you._

“Love you, Armin,” Eren mumbles again, because he really doesn’t know what else to say, can’t say it any other way if he wanted to, but it’s enough. 

For now, it’s enough. 

Though he’s really had enough of Jean’s _continued, self-righteous mumbling_ about being tired, but apparently so has Armin because before Eren can even open his mouth Armin clears his throat. 

But it’s actually _Marco_ who sweetly says, “Jean, yes, I get it. _We get it._ You’re tired—I’m tired, we’re all tired. So just go the fuck to sleep,” punctuated with Jean’s outraged spluttering being stopped with a kiss goodnight. 

It finally does actually go quiet after that (well, right _after_ the raucous laughter that breaks out and dies down even faster, before they risk any more chances to bring Shadis running—It’s nothing short of a _fucking miracle_ he hasn’t popped in yet) but it takes a while for Armin and Eren’s shoulders to stop shaking with tired laughter—though when they do, it’s in the comfort and safety of each others arms, warm and fully satisfied for the first time they can remember. 

_Epilogue:_

Training the next day, though, is _less_ than satisfactory. 

Though Shadis _refuses_ to admit his confusion when literally everyone in Cadet Arlet’s cabin, particularly that frankly _bullheaded_ Cadet Jaeger, offers excuses for his _even less than stellar than usual_ performance during training, and offers to take his penalizing laps upon themselves. 

But, well, who is he to refuse such _loyal friends an extra fifty laps as a whole_ when they _so earnestly_ ask for it? 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Eremin. And the gang! The gang in a big ol', cute, orgy pile because, apparently, why the hell not, my brain said, and my fingers agreed and so I obediently sat there and let them have their way with that poor poor Word doc that just went on and on. 
> 
> There is just _so much sad and drama_ in this series and I love it but sometimes I can't handle it and my heart and brain crack--and then this ridiculous snarky fluff happens as some sort of comping mechanism I guess and voilà.
> 
> Well in my defense, it's apparently Eremin week. WHOO! There isn't enough Eremin out there, and I'm 110% sure I read through everything on the internet that possibly has it, so. I wrote more. Ummm yeah kthx. Gotta love that Eremin /jazz hands


End file.
